divergent: under simulation-tobias POV
by Liler06
Summary: when i was reading the story i woundered what would happen if tobias actualy shot tris when he was under simulation and decided to write a fanfic
1. Chapter 1

"You will be the first test subject, Tobias. Beatrice, however . . ." a smile slide across Jeanine's face like the snake she is. "You are too injured to be of much use to me, so your execution will occur at the conclusion of this meeting."

As the word execution roll off her lips there is a feeling in my chest like someone jabbed their arm through my chest and squeezed my hart until it burst, and sucked the air out of my chest and didn't stop until there was nothing left in my body. I was empty. But just as fast I began to fill up with terror. I couldn't bring myself to even think of what I would do if Tris died. At that moment I relished just how much I needed her. How much . . . I loved her. I couldn't, no I wouldn't let that happen.

"No," I forced myself to say. I was trembling. "I would rather die."

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice in the matter," she replied lightly.

The terror in me rises to a boil. It is not terror anymore, it's rage. I'm going to kill her, even if it gets me kill in the proses. Well, if I'm going to die I want Tris's lips against mine to be the last memory I have. I put my hands to Tris's face and press my lips to hers with every ounce to passion left in me. When I release her I wait no time to lunge at Jeanine across her desk and rap my hand around her throat and tighten my grip as much as I could the guards a less than seconds to reaching me I'm sure but if I can just apply the right pressure to the right spot I can kill her.

To late the guards are pulling at me and within a couple seconds they rip me from her. NO, she is still alive what have I done she is going to kill me and then Tris will have no one. The guard pin me on the floor and I feel a slight prick I know all too well.


	2. Chapter 2

I lay on the floor extremely puzzled. There were two men on top of me pinning me to the floor and I didn't know why.

"Let him up," said a scratchy voice coming from a woman.

The two men got off of me and I stood up, still confused as to what was going on. I see the lady with the scratchy voice. I think I know her. She is my friend.

"Tobias," another female voice says but I don't look around at her I was to busy sorting through my thoughts "Tobias!"

How does that girl know my name?

"He doesn't know you," the scratchy voice lady.

I see the girl in the corner. She is very small, very weak, and very fragile, as if you were to touch her and she would shatter. It looked like someone shot her in the shoulder because her shirt was blood soaked around there and she seemed to be in a lot of pain. I know this girl too. She is an enemy. I star towards her and clench her throat between my fists. She gives me a look of pure terror . . . good.

"The simulation manipulates him," my friend says "by altering what he sees-making him confuse enemy with friend."

What was she talking about I knew who the enemy was this girl in between my hands. One of the guards pulls me off of her. Why is he doing that? She is the enemy. I struggle against the guard but then the other one comes to help him.

"The advantage to this version of the simulation as that he can act independently, and therefor far more efficient than a mindless soldier," My friend informs the girl " send him to the control room. We'll want a sentient being there to monitor things and, as I understand it, he used to work there."

She presses her palms togeather. " And take her to B13."


	3. Chapter 3

One of the guards guides me to a room full of computers and leaves. Computers that are one thing I'm sure I know how to do. I sit down in the chair and let my instincts kick in. I put on the head set that lays next to the computer.

"Hello," I say into the headset.

"Hey Fore, get back to work," said a very familiar voice. Eric yes that's who it is, Eric. I know him, he's my best friend so I will listen to him.

"Sure thing," I answer to him. He chuckles in my ear and I don't know why but I don't want to pester him so I just don't ask.

As I scam the security monitors I see the girl from the room earlier. She is being put in to glass chamber conches. When she wakes up I see a horrified look on her face like she already knows what's going to happen and it is the worst thing she can imagine. I am compelled to watch. The girl starts thrashing around kicking and screaming trying to escape. Then water starts gushing in at the tube in the bottom of the tank. She stops thrashing and pauses a moment then looks strait at me.

She calms down and doesn't do anything as the water rises around her from her ankles to her calves then her knees to her thighs. She stays perfectly calm as this happens. Doesn't she realize that they are trying to drown her? When her body starts to rise with the water she doesn't try to stay afloat like she should. Instead the girl does the exact opposite she lets all the air from her chest out and sinks to the bottom. What is she doing?

Then to my alarm a middle aged women comes in the room and shoots both the guards. Who is she? All of the sudden the older women breaks the glass chamber and grabs the girl by the arm and hauls her up and they start running. I tell Eric that there is unwanted activity happening in B13 and that he should send for backup and what happened. As the guards Eric sent round the corner to them the older woman shoot them both before they have a chance to raise their guns. They make their way out of the compound.

There is no way they can defeat all the dauntless out there so I have nothing to worry about. They pause a moment and what seems to have exchange words while she reloads her gun. They split up and the one with the gun raises it above her head and shoots. How stupid can she be she just got out and seems to be trying to get as much attention as she can. It works all the dauntless nearby turn to her as the other girl runs the other way. She shots quite a few of them before she was impaled with dozens of bullets. The girl running the other direction turns her head at the sound and stops dead in her tracks. Whips her head around and the look on her face when she sees the women who was shot fall lifelessly to the ground had such horror, dismay, terror, and sadness on it, that I couldn't help but feel bad for her, but at the same time why would she look like that over just a friend. Then it clicked and I realized that, that wasn't a friend that was her mother sacrificing herself by distracting the dauntless so that her daughter could escape. I feel little pity for her but then I remember that she is the enemy and all pitty goes away. Then I can't see the girl any more.


End file.
